


She Change Me

by Fangirlart5



Series: Change by Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartenders, F/M, Finn-centric, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Professor Finn, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Student Rose, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walk Into A Bar, background rey/kylo - Freeform, finn & rose are the center, minor kylo/rey, protected sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlart5/pseuds/Fangirlart5
Summary: Finn Windu is a professor in a university located in Q-Dar, with summer ended it is the start of a new school year and new lessons to teach. One night Finn goes out with friends to drink at a bar and stumbles up with bartender Rose Tico. After an incident with a client, he is intrigued by the young women and questioning if he'll see her again. Lucky for him she is one of his students in the university, their relationship begins to grow but it would be difficult if someone ever finds out about their relationship it would cause Finn to lose his job and Rose not graduating but even worse when she is late on her period.





	1. The Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic: https://peanut-rose.tumblr.com/post/170251803337/she-change-me-ao3-link-finn-windu-is-a

  **Poe:** _Hey, are you coming tonight?_

Finn stares at the message Poe just send him, he gasps under his breath and looks at the time on the top of his phone  _5:40._ He decides to write back to him not leaving him on hold for long.

 **Finn:** _Yhea I will, I may arrive a little late I completely forgot about it :/_

He couldn't believe himself, he totally forgot that he and his friends agree they were going for a drink tonight if Poe has not reminded him he would be stuck at home and looking over the lesson he will teach on Monday. His phone screen lights up and he unlocks to look at the message.

 **Poe:** _Hahaha!! OML Finn, I swear you are always like this!_

Finn grunt and roll his eyes he texted him saying he'll be there at 6:20. He turns off his phone then got up and decides to organize his papers in a folder and puts it in his black suitcase. He walks out of his office along with that he decides to take a quick shower to get ready to meet up with his friends. As he got out and put on comfortable clothes then he was going down stairs and was preparing to leave.

"Gramps, I'm going out!" Finn advise his grandfather when he was grabbing his phone and car keys, "Where are you going!" he yells across the room. Finn sighted "I'm going out with Poe, Rey and their partners to drink," he said as he glances over him and watches him sitting in the couch while what seems to be watching an action movie.

"Well don't get drunk, you have to go back to the University tomorrow" he reminds him without even looking at him, Finn has been taking care of his grandfather Mace Windu for almost a year. His wife died two years ago by cancer which struck his family, Finn's mom said it was best if his grandpa lives with him maybe because Finn was his only grandchild and he seems he did not want to be around anybody but because as he reminds him of his grandmother.

"I won't gramps" Finn smile while grabbing his coat, he opens the door when he heard his grandpa yell "Don't forget your wallet!" Finn pats his pants when he realizes he left it on the kitchen table, he could sometimes swear his grandfather can sense things which made him shiver a little.

***

Finn finally arrives at the bar called "Canto Bight" and was trying to find his friends when he saw Poe and Rey waving at him. He put his coat on the chair and sat down and took a breather. 

"I thought you wouldn't have come" Rey chuckled and had a huge smile on her face, "If I haven't told him he would haven't remembered" Poe added.

"I'm sorry you guys, I just have been really busy with planning out for tomorrow"

"Right! Tomorrow is your first day back" Rey remember Finn just nodded his head. "Sucks to be you, you have to deal with troublemakers and grading papers" Poe smirked as he grabs his phone out to check a message.

Finn then realize they were sitting at a three-chair table he could have sworn there was going to be five of them tonight, "Hey where's Kylo?" Finn questions Rey.

"Oh, Ben couldn't make it his boss made him stay for a few more hours at work," she said in a sad voice while checking her nails. Ben Solo or he likes to refer to Kylo Ren he is Rey's fiance and he works for a million dollar company called "First Order Inc" at first Finn did not approve of Rey's relationship when she first started dating him. Thinking that he was just going to tag along and then leave her heartbroken, but Kylo seems to really care and love Rey a lot, over time Poe and Finn became good friends with him and they help him make a plan to propose to Rey. The two will get married on February and Finn and Poe agree to be his best men.  

"Connix won't make it too, she has to do some unfinished business" Poe added as he put his phone in his pocket. Connix and Poe started dating almost a year ago and the two seem pretty happy together, Finn is the only one who is single out of his friend's which he does not mind a lot but most of the times he is mostly the third wheel.

"Let's get drinks shall we!" Rey grinned as she put her hands on the table to get up, the two men follow her and order their drinks. Finn was looking at the place it was all beautiful it was shinning with lights and the place looks like it could be straight out of a sci-fi movie. 

"Can I help you" a women voice went to his ear he turns around and sees an Asian woman. She has her hair down and it was pure black her eyes sparkle with the light of the bar and she had a huge smile on her face. Finn blinks a couple times before he got back to reality.

"Yhea a Margarita would be fine" he smiles, "Right away" her voice was cheerful and it was beautiful he couldn't help but just stare at her making it. Finn then felt a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Rey. "We are going back to our table just to let you know" she drinks her tea, he nods her and watches her walk back.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The bartender asked as she is shaking a silver bottle. Finn makes a face and shakes his head as a no, "She is just a friend, plus she is engaged and she seems happy with him" he informs her.

"I see" she beamed and was pouring the liquid into a wide glass, he watch her hands to the magic and finish his Margarita, "Here you go sir!" she grins and hands him his drink.

"Thanks," Finn said and he grabs the glass he accidentally touches her hand, they both laugh and he apologies and she did not mind at all. Finn was walking back to his chair when he turns to smiles at the Asian girl and she smiles back.

 _"I should have asked what her name was,"_ he thought and wondering why is he so slow in coming up with ideas. 

***

Poe had already drunk five shots while Rey had her two gin tea and Finn just had his Margarida keeping in mind he had to teach the next day and did not want to be sober in the morning and possibility getting fired in the spot.

The three were laughing at Poe's awful jokes, and they were bringing up embarrassing stories about each other. Finn couldn't remember the last time it was just the three of them hanging out in cafe's and bars and just talk all day. It change ever since Rey started dating Kylo but nothing to server that wouldn't let them have this much fun.

"That was not funny!" Rey bickered at them. Poe and Finn were laughing their butts off and tears were coming out of their eye's, Rey could have sworn her face was turning red she crosses her arms and began making a face.

"We are sorry peanut" Finn laugh trying to calm himself down meanwhile Poe couldn't stop laughing. All the sudden they heard a fist slamming a table. The three of them and half of the bar turn around to see what was that noise.

"I tould you to give me another one!!" a man hissed. Finn move a little to get a better view when he saw that man arguing with the bartender that attended him earlier.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're too drunk!" she argues back and she looks really pissed like she just had enough of that man. Finn got up from his chair and stood their frozen examining what his next move is.

"Hey, you look pretty," the stranger said as he began to move closer to her, "I have an idea what about we ditch here and go to my place" he raised an eyebrow.

"No!" she said in a low voice, "Come on I'll be gentle" he put his hand on her face and was trying to put his mouth with hers.

"STOP!! GET OFF!!" she screams, Finn then was running towards them and heard his friends calling him. "Get off of her!!" He grabs the man and punches him in the face to which he got blackout. 

Everyone in the bar gasps and then were whispering to each other, "I'll get the manager" the other bartender said as he ran off his station. Finn stare at the man who was face down on the floor, he turns around to lock eye's with the girl, she was gasping and look like she was going to cry.

"Are you ok?" he pleaded her wondering if that man hurt her. 'I'm fine" her voice was weak she smile "Thank you, I'm Rose" she finally says.

 _Rose_ Finn will remember that "I'm Finn" he responds, Poe and Rey run up to him and ask him questions like if he was crazy and would have got himself hurt. 

"Rose Tico" a male voice called he was probably the manager, Rose wipe her tears and smile at Finn one last time and she follows the man.

Finn couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be ok.

 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the first day of the new college year and Finn takes attendance until he stumbles the name "Rose Tico"

_"I'm Rose," the girl said in a huge smile and tears welled in her eyes, she then was called to be seen as the manager she glances at him and gave him a smile before she disappears._

Finn was wakened up by the alarm on his phone, as he cancels the alarm he fall's back on his bed while staring up the ceiling,  _Rose_ was her name he can't stop thinking about her not on what happened last night. It was crazy he remembers going to the bar with his friends having a good time, the next thing that he knew he meets a bartender that catch his eye and help her from getting harm.

Now he can't get her out of his head, Finn grunt as he got up he started to get ready for the new school year. He had to get Rose out of his mind as possible as he did not want to get distracted during his teaching. 

After a nice hot shower, he wore his suit his friends came him on his birthday for "good luck" as Poe would say. Finn did need the luck right now, to be honest with himself. As he rushes downstairs and put toast on the toaster he notices his grandpa is not in the usual spot as he normally his in the mornings.

Usually, Finn finds him sitting in his rocking dark red chair sofa while facing the T.V and usually watching action movie which is his favorites. Or when he eats breakfast he can hear him cus on the phone with his relatives which is also one of his favorite things.

 _"He must still be asleep,"_ He thought to himself as he was preparing his coffee he heard the doorbell ring, as he was curious about who on earth will come to his house around 6:30 am in the morning.

Finn open the door and saw Rey and Poe with a huge smile on their faces "SURPRISE!!!" they cheered as they hold balloons and a cake that said **"Happy New School Year of Collage"**

He swears his friends always do this every year usually is after school were they surprised him with everything. "You guys got up early to give me this?" coaxed at them. 

"We have jobs Finn" Rey explain as she rolls her eyes and smile, "We have to wake up some point" 

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate" he smiles as he received the cake and balloons trying to not drop them, he said goodbye to both of them and place the cake on the counter and decide to put the balloons on the living room near his grandfather's red chair just cause.

Finn grab his coat and briefcase and headed off to his garage, he sighed as he turns on the car and took a deep breath and he was off to the college. 

"Finn!!!" Windu yells from upstairs, "You better be out of this house cause I swear I'm going to beat your---" He stops and stares at the balloons that were near the chair he normally sits at, "What the??" 

He walks to the kitchen and saw cake on the countertop with a yellow sticky note, he grabs it and read _"Poe and Rey gave me this for my first day grab some if you like :)"_

"Do mind if I do" bubble while licking his lips as he began opening it.

***

He finally made it with 15 minutes dispair, he got out of his car and lock it, He began walking inside remembering the last time he was here was last year, the campus was crowded with students. He remembers most of there face and some are new incoming freshmen. 

As Finn enter the building the cold air came to his face and look around the place, nothing has changed really only the floors were polished and they repaint the walls by the custodians. He was standing on the polish floor that read " **Resistance Collage"**  He enters the main office and drops his suitcase while holding his coffee in his left hand and tap the counter. An old African lady turn, "Good!!! Morning Maz!" Finn beamed with a smile. 

The lady hum, Maz is the secretary ar the college she is an old lady with big rounded glasses and had fabric on her hair and her clothes were a sky blue type color. she also wore lots of necklaces around her neck.

"Hello, Mr.Windu" she greeted him as she staples some papers, "Aren't you excited to see me!" he smiles obviously he was messing with her. He remembers the first time he meets her was his first year and was loss on where his classroom was. He enters the office and meets Maz when he asks her the room number she all the sudden she climbs a top of the desk and stares at him, He will never forget that moment.

"I did miss you, there happy" she responded as she uses her feet to move the chair and climb a top trying to get the paper in the mailbox, she was short but feisty too. "Need help?" he offers her as he saw her struggling.

"No, I got this"

She then finally put the paper and jump on the chair and roll back to her desk and began organizing papers. "That is a lot of paper's you got there Maz," he notices. "Yes, these are the schedules for the new students coming here today, also you're going to be late," she told him as she staples another set of papers. 

Finn looks at his watch, he has 7 minutes before the class start. "Oh, crap" he gulps he quickly grabs his stuff and began running out of the door. "Idiot" Maz laugh with a giggle under her breath.

***

Finn was running through the hallways trying to remember his room number and began unlocking it with his key. He began struggling "Come on" he whispery grunt and then suddenly the door swung open as he fell to the ground. Luckily his coffee did not spill.

He looks up and meets the eyes of a Hispanic older male with a cap on his black hair wearing janitor clothing. "Hello," the man chirped, Finn was then getting up trying to regain his balance, "Nice safe with the coffee" he pointed "Cause if you would have spilled it, I would have been the one cleaning it, not to mention this is carpet." he pointed out as he began grabbing the papers that fell out of his suitcase. 

"Thanks, DJ I appreciate it" Finn thank him as he grabs his stuff and made his way to his desk. DJ is the janitor at the school he is frequently mysterious to some people by not revealing what his name means. He holds key's to every door in the building if something is jam he can fix anything he is also well known to fix computers and coding stuff. 

"Anyway," Finn began a conversation "Why were you here?" DJ just laughs as he began unplugging a cable, " I was cleaning the carpet, you know vacuuming" he replies as Finn sees the vacuum and he was strolling it out of the door. 

"Besides, we don't want a dirty carpet, now won't we" he smile as he began to whistle and leaving the room, suddenly the bell ring meaning class is about to start. Finn glances at his watch 8 minutes before the tardy bell, soon people began to enter the classroom and picking a seat next to friends or girls sitting next to boy's that look attracted to them.

He was sorting out the papers and getting his slide show ready to present the class about rules, expectations and what are they going to learn in the new school year. As minutes past and the room got full the tardy bell has finally rung and Finn begins class by calling names to keep attendance.

He finally reaches the last names that began with "T" as he heard the word "Here" and marking up with "A" for absence, he then called another name out loud.

"Rose Tico" Finn then choke as he read the name out loud, _"Rose"_ he remembers that name, memories began flowy in his head as he remembers clearly. The bartender that served him with a huge smile on her face, he saves her for almost getting rape (sort of) and she told him her name with a smile that flutters his heart.

_"Here"_

That voice, that voice came through his ears again like they did last night. He looks up and locks eyes with her, she was shocked as well it seems like he caught her breath. They stare at each other not saying anything, and it feels like is just him and her.  


	3. The Teacher and the Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose couldn't stop but stare at each other throughout the day, meanwhile, Finn asks Poe and Kylo for advice. As well as Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a month just been busy and trying to keep my grades up as well softball season started so I will be double busy hope you guys love the chapter :)

Both of their brown eyes were staring at each other, it felt like they were the only people in the room everything was silence he could hear some students whispering and asking questions thankfully the announcement speaker went on and distracted them as well as him. Everyone got up to do the pledge during it Finn and Rose keep glancing at each other, he wanted to not look but couldn't help it.

There was something that keeps making him look at her they were like magnets trying not to connect to one another. The announcements were coming up and it was the perfect opportunity for him to get her off her mind. As the speaker turns on everyone got up to do the pledge even during it they were still looking at each other he did catch a few glances and notice she did too.

 Finn went up to his deck ruffling his hair as he was opening the bottle while sighting, the class hasn't officially started and he is already sweating. The principal gave a warm welcome back the students as well as freshmen. She sounded happy in the speakers she then began announcing incoming sports for fall in case if anyone is interested.

The Principal was no other than Leia Solo she is fairly known in the community her mother is a senator while her father was known to be a general during a war that happened a few decades ago.  

Her brother is no other than Luke Skywalker another legendary hero who helped save the town when it was in crises, he then opens his own academy where he taught children a more like Kun Fo type fighting. He is now living in the countryside on the other side of town that a lot of people say where he lives looks isolated.

Last year Finn found out that Kylo Ren was actually Leia's son it was a surprise to him because he mainly does not talk about his family a lot he had even mention them. All he knows that his father is Han Solo a smuggler that made his own money by doing business he has well owned a small repair shop alongside with his dog Chewie.  

After Leia gave her warm welcome she handed the microphone to Vice Principal Holdo who then gave a small speech when Finn first meet he knew he won't want to mess with her Poe, on the other hand, did not got along with her right away they had a different point of view.

Poe is a general and a teacher for a flight academy from the school it usually does not start until a week later is one of the reasons Poe has the week off. It was also the same academy he meets his girlfriend Connix.   

When the announcements where over it was time to start class he seems nervous mainly because Rose was a student in his class but he has to get her out of his mind and concentrate on teaching the other students.

Rose took deep breaths she then felt a tap on her shoulder she turns around and meets Jessika Pava eyes. Jessika is an old friend of the Tico sisters and she has been helpful in difficult times.

"Rose are you ok? You look like you see a ghost?" she asked. 

Rose can't tell Jessika that her new teacher was the guy that saved her in the bar the other night and then things are awkward and all. All she did was nodded, she knew this was going to be a long day. 

***

After the class was over which felt like an eternity to Rose everyone was leaving the classroom girls on checking their text while the boy's running towards the door and jumping to see if they can touch the top of the doors. 

Rose grabs her stuff quickly and was about to sprint to the door when...

"Rose?" a man's voice calls to her she stops taking a breath turns around and sees Finn standing near his desk.

"Can you come here for a sec?" he asked while making a sign with his head. Rose does not say anything instead she walks near him trying to avoid being near his face.

They stand there looking at each other awkwardly all Finn and Rose could hear was the air conditioners going off. Finn then decided to start the conversation.

"How are you feeling?"

 _"Yhea I'm fine it isn't like I almost raped last night and almost lost my job, my sister going rampage on me for not being careful and you are not here which for me makes everything seem ok but really not"_ It was what she wanted to say but all that came out of her mouth was.

"I'm ok"

Finn licks his lips for a slip second and nodded "That is good, about your job..."

"Oh no I did not get fired" Rose responded quickly, It was a relief that she still has her job Finn would have felt bad if she has all because of that stupid drunk person.

"I just want to let you know that don't feel awkward around me" he acknowledges her, Rose agree with him she shouldn't feel like that around him mainly because he saves her life and she needs to thank that for him.

"Thank you for what you did last night," she said with a smile, her smile made Finn's heart warm it always made him smile.

She waves goodbye at him and ran out of the door he was alone now he had the opportunity to shoot a text to Poe and Rey to meet him at their usual coffee shop after the end of the day.

After he sends the text he then heard a large thump that startles him, he looks up and sees an older middle age man with a janitor outfit.

 _"Occurs is DJ"_ Finn though, he then got the courage to yell his name.

"DJ! What are you doing here?" he questions him, DJ then look up and saw Finn he then processes to smile and whistle. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm cleaning" he responds while getting a dirty rag and wiping the table, Finn couldn't help himself but roll his eyes he swears DJ is one of the worst liars ever.

"You know you shouldn't clean until the end of the day right?" Finn added as he raised an eyebrow, DJ stops wiping the table and look up to him.

"Well is it bad that I wanted to keep your class clean til the next section" he coaxed and kneel down and began snooping. Finn then received a message from Poe.

_"Yhea sure but why?"_

Finn sighed wondering what to respond to his friend,  _"Girl trouble"_ he finally replied. "Look at what we have here" he heard DJ's voice.

Finn turns and sees him holding a necklace in his hand, Finn went up the stairs were DJ was and look closely at the pendant. It was like a teardrop shape it had a golden color to it and seems like it could be like it would connect to another one similar.

"DJ where did you found it?" Finn asked as he grabs the necklace in his hands, DJ did not respond with words instead he was whistling and move 3 desks to the right and tap the one he found in.

Finn memorize the desk and skip steps went to his desk and grab the seating chart he moves his eyes to the desk,  _" Rose Tico"_

He couldn't help but sight why does he keep bumping into her, he could always go to the bar and handed to her but he does not know what time she works and she could have the day off on what happened last night.

"Thanks, DJ" Finn thank him and hold the necklace up the best thing he did was to put it in his bag and wait for tomorrow.

***  
It was 3:00 PM which means that class has ended and everyone was heading home but not Finn, instead he went to the cafe that it was Finn and his friend's usual stop they would normally get coffee and chat away usually they talk about their worries and issues, which is what Finn needs now.

As he enters the Nimma Outpost Cafe shop he then spots Poe waving at him at a 3 seat round table, Finn smile as he sat down grab his phone and send his grandfather a text he will be late home. 

"So what girl issues" Poe ask as he raises an eyebrow Finn knew he was teasing him about a possibility having a crush on someone.

"Is not what you think" he informs him as he put his phone in his pants pocket, they both heard footsteps Finn look up expecting to see Rey but instead he meets the eyes of her fiancee Kylo Ren.

Kylo had a box with three medium hot coffee he then places them on the table and sat next to Poe, he then proceeds the following. 

"Rey could not make it today so she sends me, also she said you had a "Girl Issue" and she said is a good opportunity to get along with both of you," he said as he uses his fingers to quote the text he sends to both Poe and Rey. 

Finn and Poe really did not get along with Kylo but he made Rey happy so they'll do anything for Rey even if it means Finn has to talk about his issue with him.

After each of them got a sip of the warm coffee Finn decides to explain everything.

***

Rose wave at Jessika and thank her for the ride back to her home, Rose live in the countryside it was somewhat far away from the college but she enjoys living with her sister Paige. 

Rose went inside expending her sister to be making food but she was not home, curious as Rose is she looks out of the kitchen window and spots her sister in the barn more likely feeding the horses.

As she decides to go outside and maybe help her with whatever she may need after her argument with her last night. Rose then screams her name and flying her hands in the air as she spots her.

Paige was feeding the horses as Rose suspected as she walks towards her Paige had a smile on her face and hugs her.

"So how was the first day of college?" she asks as she was filling the bucket with hay.

Rose left a loud sight which makes Paige giggle a bit, "It is difficult I had no idea there were so many things to do!"

"Well that is college, I advise you to don't get distracted and focus on your work," she told her as one of the horses was eating the hay. Rose bit her lip and look down picking some stones.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks Rose looks up and sight "I need your advice" she finally says. 

 

 


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets advice from Kylo and Poe, while Rose gets advice from Paige. Rose then finds out her necklace is missing. Finn emails Rose and invite her out.

"So you basically save this girl, and she is your student so do you like her?" Kylo asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Finn rolled his eyes he did not have a crush on her he was intrigued by her in the bar, not to mention she was really sweet if she wasn't his student maybe he would have given him his number to her when he went back. 

 

"No, I don't have a crush on her for your information she is my student and I can't have a relationship with her because I could get fired, also she won't get a degree nor a life" Finn inform him his voice somewhat raise.

 

"Ok, cheez don't need to snap on me" Kylo exclaim as an eyebrow raise. Finn tries not to raise his voice mainly because there in a public place and people will start staring. He also did not want to get to Kylo's bad side because it could be really scary. 

 

"Well, there are professors who do sleep with there students" Poe implied, a second later Poe knew he should have kept his mouth shut, Finn rub his forehead with his fingers massaging it.

 

 _"I'm surrounded by idiots,"_ He thought, he then heard Kylo and Poe whispering to each other he actually wishes Rey was here maybe she would give good advice than these two buffoons. 

 

"Ok will be serious, sorry if we are making way nervous than you should." Poe acknowledges him. "Thank you," Finn says as he decides to take a drink. The two look at each other thinking who should talk first.

 

"I may not be a professor but I can somewhat relate to your situation" Kylo advice him. That is when Finn remember Rey's situation a year back. Kylo was a business type of a person working for a big company as well as hanging out in bars drinking with his friends and possibly taking girls to his apartment having a one night stand with them.

 

That was until he meets Rey he could never forget her talking to him and Poe about Kylo, she was high heels over him it was impossible for her not to mention him once a while. But he was worried that she was going to get her heartbreak Kylo was a player and he knew that. Yet Rey did not care.

 

Over time the two really started hanging out he will always have that memorable moment when Rey invited the two and confess she finally slept with him. He remembers spitting all over the table when she said it and Poe nearly choking on his food.

 

Occurs Kylo's job was over the line when he started hanging with Rey and nearly being distracted and not getting the job done as well as Rey being an art professional and trying to gain money and it was difficult for them over the times. Luckily they both manage it and now he and Rey are going to get married in a few months. 

 

"It is difficult when you meet the perfect girl and your jobs are on the line, but if I was you I probably maybe become close to her as friends at least" he began "What you said about her she may be a good person"

 

"Yhea I maybe should get to know her but how am I going to invite her out, she may think I'm weird and all and probably clinging to her" Finn conceded.

 

"Hhmm, we can come up with a plan--Oh! How about you say you want to meet her because of her grades" Poe advice him, Finn could not help but laugh at his best friends idea.

 

"You do realize that today was the first day, I don't think she would have bad grades she looks smart and her records are all straight A's" Finn explain Poe shrugs and had a smile in his face that is when Finn realize.

 

_The necklace._

 

Finn quickly went to his bad and grab the necklace DJ found near her desk. He then shows it to them, Poe and Kylo the two lean forward and examine it.

 

"Is that--"

 

"Is her necklace" Finn quickly says as he cut Poe "DJ the janitor in the university found it near her desk when he was cleaning after my first section" he added as he move the necklace to his palms.

 

He then quickly saw Poe and Kylo switching glances at each other. "Don't ask he is always like this" Finn said. DJ was always mysterious rumors has it he used to be a hacker and a pit pocket person until he meets Leia and finally got a job on campus. He was fairly useful when it comes fixing computers and fixing doors when it got jammed. 

 

"I recall you have a plan now??" Kylo comments smiling as well as Poe. Finn smile at them Rey was right he should hang out with the two at them at some point, Finn made a note to remind him to plan a time with the boys again maybe the bar this time.

 

But now he had to make plans.

***

 

"Wow, that must have been so awkward" Paige snorted as she began putting a teacup fill with water in the microwave. Rose could not help but groan as she lay her head on her arms on her kitchen table. 

 

"Paige, this is seriously the guy who saves my life is my professor not to mention I was actually going to ask him out the next time I saw him" Rose cried.

 

Paige got the cup out and began putting a tea bag and grabbing the honey, "Not to mention if you two hang out it could cause your degree" she mentions which just makes Rose groan more, she knew the consequences and it was difficult because she really likes him and interested.

 

"Is he cute?" Paige ask as she grabs another mug, more likely making tea for Rose. As she as that question she turns around and sees Rose somewhat blushing which means she answer her question.

 

"Ugh, what do I do" she wined, Paige then gave Rose her tea and thank her older sister. Paige was looking out the window and she knew what it meant, everytime Paige space out is normally an indicator that Paige was thinking is her usual stage. 

 

"Well," Paige finally replies "You can become friends with him, you don't really have a lot of friends so it will be a good opportunity" she advice her Rose could not help but snort.

 

"I do have friends Pay-Pay, I have Jessika" she replies after taking a sip. Paige laughs under breath "Just Jessika."

 

It was difficult for both of them to make friends Rose never really had a best friend it was rather difficult for her to go out and explore the world like she wanted too. Living in Cantonica was not easy, their parents were farmers and they live out in the country they remember all the good memories they had it was until her parents, unfortunately, died in an accident.

 

The two had no choice but to live in a foster home where they are all forced to do labor work they took everything from the sisters. None of them wanted to get adopted and decide that the two should live together and now the two are. Paige finishes her studies and is working on that type of a field while Rose just started college the two could not have been happier.

 

During the summer the two decided to go the fair that happens every year in D'Qar. As the two wanted to ride a rollercoaster they had three passengers in the seats the two had to sit with this nice young teen named Jessika Pava. That was the day the two sisters became friends and basically the only friend they had. 

 

Paige was right she should make more friends she is currently studying in a public place she should be able to talk to people and be a little more social, she knew Paige is doing the same thing maybe is not bad making friends even a guy like Finn.

 

"Your right" Rose said after she was remembering her past "I should make friends with him after all, he save me so I should thank him in a different way than I did today"

 

"That is the spirit sis" Paige smile at her after they talk for a while Paige decide to go back to the farm to finish her chores. Rose finish washing the dishes and decide to help her sister is the least thing she could do after convincing her to be more social.

 

Rose went up to her room and decide to change her clothing she did not want to mess her shirt and pants in the field. As she put a pink short sleeve shirt on she noticed something was off. Something was rather missing.

 

_Her necklace..._

 

Rose rub her hand on her chest and neck releasing the necklace that she and her sister both have was gone.  _No, No, No._ Rose thought she started looking for it she probably threw it with her other shirt and she was changing she started to scatter her dirty laundry and found nothing.

 

Now she panicking if Paige found out she probably won't be able to make friends any time soon, she put her blue jeans overalls then ran downstairs and look through the stairs after she found nothing Rose decided to look at the kitchen.

 

Nothing. She could not have lost the necklace it means everything to her it was something their parents both them a while back the two sisters decided to wear it for the rest of their lives is supposed to represent their friendship, a promise they'll be there for each other. 

 

It might have fallen in the farm were she meet Paige after she came back from the university, she put her boots real quick and was running outside praying it will be buried in the hay. As she got there notice that Paige was in the chicken coup it was a great opportunity so she will find it as she quickly before she comes.

 

As she was put her hand in the pile of hay she did not feel a teardrop necklace it was gone.  _Gone for good_.

***

Finn got home from the cafe and was exhausted, he put his backpack in the living room seat he then proceeds to find something to eat in the fridge. As Finn got an apple he heard footsteps coming near him.

 

"There you are, I was worried sick!" His grandpa asserted him. Finn rolled his eyes "Sorry gramps, I went to the cafe with Poe and Kylo we talk about a situation I'm having"

 

"Oh, and what is that" the old man raises an eyebrow, As Finn bite his apple he had no idea if he should tell his grandpa that situation he is at he was married so he may give good advice and it will be a great chance to finally talk to him. 

 

"Do you remember yesterday I went out with Rey and Poe?" he said at least trying to regain his memory if he remembers, Mr. Windu laugh and sat down letting a loud sight.

 

"I do go on," he said.

 

"Well something happens when we were out" he loudly whispers. That caught Mr.Windus attention and obviously, he came up with the weirdest thing he could have thought.

 

"You did not sleep with Rey did you??" he blurted out. Finn chokes on his apple and gave his grandpa the weirdest expression ever.

 

"WHAT!! Grandpa--- No! I would never and plus she is getting married in a few months her fiancee would KILL ME! Not to mention she is my best friend, what made you think that"

 

"From experience," he said, Finn did not have words nor he wanted to speak about it, "No there was a girl I meet and she was in trouble and I help her" he continued.

 

 "She was one of the sweetest girls and I was hoping to get her number the next time I see her but it turns out she is one of my  _students_ in the university" he finally let it all out to his grandpa. Mr.Windu nodded and was rubbing his scratchy grey beard.

 

"Well son, if you  _really_ want to know more about her I suggest hanging out with her. Maybe not in a serious relationship cause it will cost you, but she could turn out to be your other best friend" the old man said his wises words.

 

Finn smile at him, his grandpa used to be a teacher in an academy he works alongside with Rey's and Kylo"s grandfathers, which was another crazy thing the three found out Rey always thought it was destiny.

 

"You know Finn, you are in the same situation as I am right now" he smiled at him. Ok, now that made Finn curious he was wondering what he meant when a certain someone pop in his head.

 

" _Grandma??"_ Finn coaxed, His grandpa noded and that brought a huge smile to Finn's face. He has met his grandma she was very kind and heartwarming, the two look happy together it was until she dies two years ago it broke his grandpa's heart.

 

"She was one of my students as well in the academy, she was very smart and a quick learner" Mr.Windu chuckled. "She was very pretty, so I decided to make a first move on getting to know her better, I knew the consequences when it came to that."

 

Finn listen to him closely he never knew exactly what happened to his job until now, "We decided to date secretly, we hung out every day and every day that past by I fell for her more"

 

"It was until we discovered, Anakin Skywalker found out and he had no choice but to report it, he was struggling it was until he was convinced by the Chancellor to do it. It felt like I was being blasted to the city"

 

"You got  _fired?"_ Finn said his grandfather nod he got fired from his job just by having a relationship with someone. Finn could not help but stare at the floor he had nit known it cost his grandfather a job.

 

"But it was worth it" Mr. Windu beamed.

***

After Finn made plans for tomorrow he thought about the story his grandpa told him it made Finn think, he was happy with his grandma he gave him this advice.

 

_"Don't cost your job if she is not right, is she is then it is your choice"_

 

Finn bites his lip remembering those words of wisdom he then finally decided on a decision.

***

Rose felt like crying she could not believe she lost the necklace she holds dearly, now what is she going to say to Paige. Rose was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom she laid on her bed and was coming up with a solution.

 

Rose then heard a notification on her phone she stretch to get it and notice it was an email from Finn. She opens it up and could not believe her eyes.

 

_Hi Rose,_

_I'm hoping you are so far having a good day, I just want to let you know if you want to hang out tonight? It may be sudden but I really hope we can talk and maybe become friends? If you say yes I want us to meet at Alderaan Restaurant here in town. I could pick you up if you have a ride then I guest is find._

 

Rose could not help but giggle at his wording she swears she could see him struggling. She then decided to continue reading.

 

_I also have something that you may want back, It is probably important to you and maybe you want it as soon as possible._

_Thank you, Finn Windu._

 

He had something? He said she may want it as soon as possible could it be an assignment or a letter she needs to receive? She then remembers what her sister said. Rose decided to reply to him.

***

Finn was thinking what Rose may think when he sends that he was getting anticipated then he got a notification. He quickly opens his mail and read what she responded. Finn smile and ran upstairs.

 

"Hey! Why are sprinting all the sudden, do you know you can trip and crack your head open!" His grandpa yells at him from the couch. "Sorry gramps, I need to get ready"

 

"Ready? Ready for what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I invited Rose out" is all he said and ran to his room he looks at his phone again. 

 

_Yes, I will love to :) P.S: I don't have a license so can you pick me up?_

 


	5. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose go out to eat somewhere but are trying to make sure not to be awkward towards each other.

"He what!" Paige blurted out, Rose was getting ready as she was putting on her earrings just regular circular earrings not anything too explicit he is her professor after all. After Rose put both on she turns around and smiles at her sister.

 

"I know! I can't believe it either he asks me if I wanted to go out but not a date may be just a friendly casual talk" Rose explained as she was brushing her black hair she was debating on keeping it down or put it in her usual short ponytail. 

 

"He as well said he has something important that I may want it as soon as possible" she mentions as she finally decides on her hair, Paige walks towards her and decides to help her brush her hair. It was always something they always did Paige was actually at hair designing it has been her dream but all she is doing is working in a factory and the barn. 

 

"Hmmm that is strange well whatever it is I'm sure is important," Paige said as she was now brushing her right side of her hair, "It is strange is not anything to do with academics because today was the first day"

 

"Just get that out of your head Rose just have a good time, there" Paige finish she backs away and Rose looks at her hair it was flat and really soft to the touch her sister did a good job honestly. 

 

"Your right I should just have a good time, what do you think?" she asks her sister advice Paige looks at her up and down, Rose was wearing blue jeans with black converse and a white and black shirt as she had a blue jacket along with it. 

 

"You look amazing" Paige approved and grabs Rose hands she then spotted her neck and sees Paige wearing their necklace, the one that Rose lost. Rose needs to come clean she has to tell her sister that she lost the necklace it is only the right thing instead of keeping it from her. "Something wrong?" Paige wonders as she raises an eyebrow Rose was opening her mouth when they both hear a honk.

 

It startles both of them and they went downstairs and look through their windows, they then saw a black Toyota car and see a young African male getting out and waving, "That's my ride" Rose burst as she was getting her purse. As she was leaving she hears her sister calling her. 

 

 _"Please don't bring it up, please don't bring it up,"_ Rose thought to her self-hoping her sister is not going to mention what was wrong with her. "You forgot your phone" she explains as Rose turns around she sees Paige with her phone in her hand. 

 

"Thanks, Pae-Pae" she let out a relief sight as she grabs her phone and waves at her, she got out of the house and was running to the car she then spots Finn, thank goodness he was wearing normal clothes and not anything to fancy.

 

He was just wearing a blue flannel shirt with tan jeans and a belt, he puts his hands in his pockets and looks at her.  _"She's not wearing a dress, good"_ Finn thought he had a smile on his face and so did she, they were in silence for a few seconds before both decided to cut it.

 

"Do you---"

 

"Hi--" 

 

They both look at each other they now this was awkward, "I'll get the door open" Finn says as he opens the passenger and Rose smiles she process entering the car. As Finn close the door he breathes in and out multiples times and telling himself everything will be just fine.

***

They finally arrive at the Alderaan Restaurant it wasn't anything fancy more just like a family dinner place it was also quite small but the food was nice. They both enter and sat down in a two-seat round table and got menus and order their food they look at each other silence again.

 

Finn decided to finally talk "Look is really nice to see you again, after last night and this morning I just wanted to make sure you're fine"

 

"Thanks, I'm fine really, it just suddenly pass but I am thankful you were there just in time" she smiles, she looks at her nails trying to avoid eye contact that is when she remembers what he mentions her in the email.

 

"You said you have something important that I may want?" she hinted at him hopefully he will know what she was talking about. Finn looks at her confused and then remembers. "Oh right!" he says he then grab something from his pocket and hands her necklace.

 

Rose looks at her palms was she dreaming? Was that really the necklace she and Paige both had, she thought she lost this for good and maybe had to tell her she would have been disappointment maybe even mad at her but now she did not have to worry about that anymore.

 

"Where did you get this?" Rose questions him trying not to cry in front of him, "I found it in the classroom, well I should say DJ found it" he explains, Rose then glances at him with a confused look.

 

"DJ?? You mean the janitor??" 

 

"Yep, he came "cleaning" my room" Finn answers her as he uses his hands to quote what he was saying it made Rose giggle, "He then found it on the floor near a desk I look at the seating chart and found out it was yours," he says.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Windu" now that made Finn cringe if he wanted to be friends to Rose it would be better if she addresses him by his name "Finn is fine" he assured her. 

 

"Right, Finn" she raised her voice and smiles when she said his name it made his heart flutter, "Thank you I thought I lose this forever!" she sobs there must be something that made Rose cry all the sudden she might be sensitive but is worth a shot to at least get to know her a little better. 

 

"That necklace must be important to you" Finn questioned her all Rose did was nod, should she tell him? Rose was debating whether or not tell Finn but he did save her butt once again so why not. Also, people say is always better to talk to a teacher when they have a problem.

 

"It is important, you see me and my sister both have the same necklace we got it as a gift from our parents before passing away" she began to talk Finn stood there listening to every detail she was saying. 

 

"It represents the bond we both had I wore this since I was really young and it would be devastating if I lose it I could possibly lose my sister's trust and it would break her heart, so thank you for saving me.....again" she laughs at the last part. Finn smiles and looks down for a minute before talking.

 

"I understand what you feeling you're always scared to let people down and afraid to gain their trust again trust me I know" 

 

"What happen?" Rose said curiously, Finn shakes his head "Another story for another time and besides our food is already here" the maid then puts down what they order and they both decide to dig in.

 

Finn was surprised this was going so well as well as she.

***

After an hour they both left and Finn took her back home, he decides to accompany her to her door even if Rose said that she can walk by herself. "Thank you, Finn, I had a good time," she says.

 

"Me too, see you tomorrow??" he asked, Rose had a smile on her face and nods they both said goodbye and head off their ways. 


	6. Becoming Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose are becoming closer as friends, Finn and Mace have a little conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't updated in a while had a little writer's block and that is difficult but finally, figure it out and now that is summer more writing yay! Also sorry if is short but the next one will be longer.

It's been over a week when Finn and Rose had that dinner and talk as well as talking personal things. Things have not been awkward between them as they were before they are actually becoming close, talking after class and even before Rose comes a few minutes even before class begins.

 

As Finn was sorting out the papers he hears a knock expecting it may be DJ, when he turns around he sees Rose standing there and walking towards his desk it brought a smile in his face to see again. "Hey" she smiles widely she was wearing a black and white striped shirt with blue jeans and her hair in a messy bun. 

 

"You look nice" Finn complemented her she couldn't help but blush and thanks him she then asks him "So...what's today's plan??" Finn then handed her a plain folder and smiles, Rose grabs it and opens it when she reads the bold words " _Shakespeare Lecture"_ Rose gasps and looks at him with her eyes.

 

"Shakespeare!! I love him!" she burst happily, and began bouncing which makes Finn laugh "Yep, I'm planning to do a lecture you know history, his works, theories and a project" he explains to her. She then raises an eyebrow "A project?" she questions him.

 

"You have to wait until class starts" Finn teases her, Rose turns to the classroom clock that was placed on top of the speaker then the bell rang. Rose smiles and gives Finn the folder and walks to her desk as everyone was coming to the class and setting down. Finn waited for the pledge and announcement before he started class.

 

"Ok class listens up we have a new assignment and a start of the year project that will be 40% of your grade" Finn started informing the class a lot of people groan when he mentions the percent grade. Rose just had her eyes glue to Finn and listen away.

***

After everyone took notes wheater it was on their laptops or notebook Finn began informing the project. "This project will be in 2 to 3 partners, so what your going to do is to pick a play by Shakespeare and pick a part that needs to be 2 pages. You're picking out key concepts and things we learn as well as reenacted it" Finn finish the explanation with a smile on his face. 

 

Everyone was looking at each other confused when Jessika raises her hand, Finn just moves her head indicating for her to ask the question "Wait, you say to reenacted??" 

 

"Yes that is what I say, You have about 2 weeks to complete the assignment you will turn in the key concepts online and you will reenact the play in front of everyone," he said while he crosses his hands. People were growing and whispering to one another. The bell rang and everyone was out of their seats.

 

"The plays are listed online too!!" Finn shouted hoping people heard him. Jessika was walking down when she catches up to Rose "Hey want to be partners" she asked her. Rose nods her head "Can I pick the play??" she questions her Jessika agree with her and wave goodbye as she left.

 

Rose waves her hand at Finn he did the same she gives him a warm smile before leaving the class. As Finn pick up his phone he got a message that Poe wanted him to meet him and everyone back at the bar. Finn agrees since it was technically Friday it wouldn't hurt plus he'll see Rose again.

***

Before Finn went out to the bar he was checking on his laptop seeing if his students follow the directions that were online, most of them did which was honestly impressive. He then sees the following " _Rose Tico & Jessika Pava = "Romeo & Juliet" _

 

Finn rolls his eyes it was obvious that Rose pick the play and it had to be the romantic play featuring Romeo and Juliet. Two people who fell in love but their families never really like each other so they saw each other secretly and got married later tragedy strikes when they both die.  _Yep._

 

As Finn was done checking he closes his laptop and message Rey that he was meeting them in a few minutes he then hears his grandfather calling for him. "Coming Gramps!!" Finn yelled he quickly got up and change to conterful clothing he went downstairs and sees his grandfather on the sofa and with the remote in his hand.

 

"Do you know what is the name of the movie where superheroes fight aliens in New York and have a cool black one eye guy who is a badass?" he tells him, Finn laughs under his breath "You mean Avengers??"

 

"Yeah, that" he replies, Finn then was scrolling down when his grandfather made a comment "Why are you dress up all comfy?" he asked. Finn looks down his clothes.  

 

"Well I'm going to the bar with my friends tonight" Finn told him, Mace couldn't help but laugh under his breath. Finn had to ask him what is up "What is it?" Finn told him he was still laughing when he told him.

 

"Well is just that all your friends have a certain someone except for you" he laughs, Finn crosses his arms now that he thinks about it he is right. Poe is dating Connix and Rey is engage to Kylo except him he was basically the third wheel and the single one in the group.

 

"Haha, gramps but I will promise you I will find the perfect girl one day," he said pointing his finger at him as he got his jacket, wallet, and keys he was heading to the door when he hears his grandpa said.

 

"I think you already did," he says. Finn, close the door and walks to where his grandpa was and sat next to him. His grandpa does not say a word instead he was interested in the television. He keeps watching and turns to look at him and smile.

 

"I have a feeling you already meet her my boy" he informs him, Finn shakes his head "No gramps, me and Rose we are just becoming friends and that is what we decided to be," he tells him hoping his grandpa does not mistake it.

 

He then laughs again like he was mocking him "Just friends?? Boi, you want me to hit you in the head cause your emotions are not working" he smiles, Finn sighs and got up his seat leaving the door.

 

When he got out of the door he could have sworn to hear his grandfather saying "You are blind, my boy" Finn ignores it and walks to his car, he and Rose are just friends and that is how is going to be. 


	7. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn goes to the bar but he is the only one there so he distracts himself by talking to Rose.

Finn showed up to the bar and immediately starting to look for his friends but no luck he was first one to be there. There are older men who are having conversations or watching a sports game on the television.  Finn decides to pick the spot he found a round table that had sofa chairs he sat down and put his coat over the chair.

 

He was looking around wondering if he will spot Rose but all he sees is just two male bartenders serving the guest. Maybe Rose had a day off? It could be a possibility really if she is not around as he was getting his phone out he began scrolling through his social media as well as checking if his students followed directions some did others did not. Finn couldn't wait to see their faces on Monday the way they will react really.

 

"Since when did you come here??" he hears a female voice next to him he then recognizes the voice and instantly looked up he then sees Rose smiling at him. She was wearing her black uniform with her yellow apron, she had her hair in a messy bun and Finn admitted she looks nice.

 

"Oh I'm meeting my friends but it appears there either late or I'm just too early," he said with a smile on his face "Working?" he then says trying to change the subject because he feels embarrassed that she might laugh at him. Honestly, he looks like he is waiting on a date that cancels on the last minute. 

 

"Yeah I am, I was washing the cups in the kitchen maybe is one of the reasons why you did not spot me" she informs him. Finn then sees a male bartender he was tall and had brown hair and was keeping what seems an eye on Rose.

 

"I think you should get back to work don't want you to get in trouble," Finn tells her, it is bad enough he made a commotion last time and does not want her to lose her job just by talking to her. Rose smiles widely at him it appears she had an idea.

 

"Then why don't you get a drink and we can still talk?" he asked as she moves side by side and put her hands together like she was praying. Finn laughed under his breath he has to admit is really cute when she begs.

 

Finn then looked around the door hoping his friends will come but no luck, he could talk to her while he waits for the others. "Why not" he responded as he got up Rose beamed and hurry to her position. He sat on the stool far away from the other people and sees Rose getting a glass cup.

 

"What it will be Mr.WIndu??" she questions him with a grin, the way she said his last name thought Finn could have sworn he lost his train of thought. He shakes his head "I'll have a Negroni Miss. Tico" he said devilishly as he said her last name.

 

Rose opens her mouth in a shape of an O and then giggles  _"Ok, two can play this game"_ she thinks to herself she couldn't help but repeat what she said before "Right away Mr. Windu" she grinned as she proceeds to make his drink. 

 

Finn could not keep his eyes off of her, the way she was making the drink is like she knows what to do really it seems too intrigued him. She turns around and sees him eyeing her she smiles and then continues to focus on his drink.

 

Rose then realize that no one has really seen her in a way that Finn does, sure she had a boyfriend before and she thought she found love for the first time but turns out he was nothing but a lying bastard and a cheater as well. As soon as she finds out she couldn't help but sting him with a device that Paige's friend gave her as a present.

 

Ever since that Rose has not really trust men as she once did before, she had thought she will be single until she grows old. Paige is older than her and has not found anyone and she is in her mid 20's, but ever since she meets Finn he has changed her the way he smiles at her and how worried he is about her. As well as how he looks at her she is just making an alcohol drink how is that really attractive?

 

She finishes and hands him the drink, he thanks her as he process to drink the Negroni. He turns to the door and no sign of his friends what so ever. He hopes they can come up with an excuse on why they are all the suddenly late, but in the meantime, he has Rose to keep him company.

 

Rose leaned in and rested her shoulders on the counter, she smiles at him and decides to ask him a question "Is this a regular thing?" she questions him. Finn just raises an eyebrow as he drinks the last drop of his drink. 

 

"I mean coming to the bar, this specific bar," she says as she looks around the bar Finn then process to joke "Do you want me to go to a different bar?" he eyes her, Rose suddenly shakes her head "No! I mean..." she began Finn began to chuckle.

 

"I know what you mean I was just teasing you" he jested as he gives Rose the glass that was once full of alcohol. "Another one please Miss. Tico" Rose just snatch it from him still mad on what he pulled. Finn just couldn't help but lay his face in his shoulders so people around him won't eye him.

***

Poe got out of the car and went to the passenger side to let Connix out. They were both wearing casual clothes, Poe was wearing jeans with a tan shirt and wearing his favorite brown leather jacket. Connix on the other hand just had blue shorts with a yellow top and her hair in her usual two buns.

 

They where on their way to the door when Poe stops Connix by grabbing her arm, "What gives" she talks back to him Poe just pointed to the window "Look" he tells her. Connix looks at the window and sees an African male she realizes it was Finn Windu.

 

And she sees an Asian girl talking to him and they both are smiling at each other. "Is that the girl you talk to me about?" she asked him hoping she is not mistaken, Poe nods his head "Yeah that is her, it appears to look like they are finally talking".

 

It makes Poe happy that Finn had the courage to talk to her, even though he claims he just wants to be friends with her but he knew that was not true. Reality Finn was always the shy guy out of the group whenever he wants to talk to a girl he always chickens out. He had a crush on Rey at first but once she meet Kylo he knew she would be happy with him but he was still glad they were good friends.

 

He always was the one who encourages him to get a dating app but Finn was not into the idea. One day Poe wonders if he will meet the perfect girl and he has a feeling this girl will be the one for him.

 

All the sudden Poe and Connix hear what appears to be car tires getting a lot of pressure. They both turn to see a black Ferrari getting parked and the two front doors open to reveal Rey and Kylo. They both began running towards them when they reach there they were out of breath, "Hi sorry we are late we had to do something first" Rey said as she was taking deep breaths.

 

"Umm Rey, your shirt," Connix tells her as she points to her button shirt, Rey looks down she realizes her shirt is unbuttoned from the top reviling her black lace bra. Rey then began quickly butting her pink shirt, Poe then points at Kylo faces and points to his cheek Kylo then notice he had lipstick in his cheek and began wiping it.

 

"Ah ha was it important" Poe teases them as he raises an eyebrow Connix puts her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh. "Actually it was" Kylo response as he gets the last part of the lipstick from his cheek. 

 

"Anyway, Finn is talking to Rose," he says as he points to the building Rey face suddenly brightens "Really! He is finally talking to her" she smiles "He needs to tells us all the detail!" Rey beamed as she grabs Kylo's hand and began walking to the entrance.

 

Connix and Poe followed behind them when they open the door Finn hears the bell he turns around to see his friends standing at the entrance. Rey spots him and began waving while giving him thumbs up, he then sees Kylo hide behind her embarrass on what she is doing.

 

Finn turns to Rose and smiles at her one last time "My friends are here, it was nice talking to you see you on Monday?" he said Rose nods her head "You too bye Mr. Windu" she said it in a flirted way. Finn just laughs under his breath and gives her a tip and began walking towards his friends.

 

Rose picks the money it was a $10 bucks and it had a note card she then saw numbers she looks at him as he sat down with them, she smiles he gave her his phone number.


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else in the gang is beginning to these Finn about his single life and they all reflect when they meet their certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is late, had things going on not to mention I am in a marching band so is taking up my time :)

Everyone started to get drinks and chatting away, Finn, on the other hand, hasn't talk that much instead he is remembering the talk he had with Rose a while back. Calling each other's last names and where are they flirting?

 

It did not seem like it honestly, at least not to him occurs but he couldn’t get that close to her besides he is a professor and she is his student. It would cost both of them which is why Finn decides its best they just be friends.

 

All the sudden he heard his group of friends giggle under their breath, Finn turns around to see them burst out of laughter he was really confused they weren't drunk at least not yet. But they also not tipsy because they only got up to 3 drinks well expect Kylo, Finn just sights and puts down his glass shot.

 

“Ok, what’s so funny?” he questions them he really wanted a straight answer he just hopes it was a joke that Poe made up but it turns out it was not. 

 

“Oh Finn, are you really that clueless” Rey smile as she could not help but grab Kylo and beginning to shake him as she began getting tears in her eyes. Scratch that Rey was tipsy.

 

“Clueless of what?” he nearly yell at them, he sometimes Finn thinks why these people are his friends.

 

“You are in love dumb bag” Kylo respond to him as he puts his hand on Rey’s shoulder to hopefully calm her down, Finn just stares at him and turns to Poe seeing him drinking his bottle of beer and nodding at the same time.

 

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about,” he told them as he crosses his arms and leans back a little. Finn is afraid of what their answers might be, he sees Rey leaning up to him.

 

“You like her, that bartender I see the way you look at her,” She says as she drinks the last drop of alcohol. Poe agrees with her “She is the one you save the other night we were here” he tells him.

 

“Yeah, but she is a student of him in the University” Kylo informs Poe, at least someone remembers Finn fix his poster and look at his friends.

 

“I told you guys before and I will say it again, she is just a friend and I hope we become good friends that is all I see in her,” he tells them. Then all four of them burst into laughter Finn felt himself turning red he is all the sudden embarrassed by people looking at his table he turns to his left and sees Rose laughs under her breath, great.

 

Finn decide not to argue more he was not really in the mood for “you are wrong, and we are right”, instead he will just let them be. He then sees Rey talking about the past “Do you remember when we first met?” she smiles at Kylo as she lays her head on his shoulder.

 

“I do vividly” he replies to her with a smile, Rey and Kylo meet not that long ago during a business trip. They wanted someone to paint a mural near the office or outside to attract people to make business.

 

Rey is an art student and when she hears the First Order needed someone to paint she decide it was a great opportunity to gain money there she meets Kylo. They were both just saying hi to each other and him keeping an eye on her to see if she got the job done. 

 

He seems very fond of her and asks her out, she rejected occurs afraid she might be heartbroken again like her past lovers. Rey had this guy that she really likes they been dating for five years until she found him cheating on her she felt so heartbroken and made a promise she won’t fall for any man again.

 

But Kylo somehow changes that she then ask him out which was surprising for him they both went to get drinks and talk about life. And they had their first kiss, they both soon started to get close to each other and knowing about each other lives. Then the day came when Finn and Poe meet him at first Finn did not like him he then tries to talk Rey out of it but she then had an argument with him.

 

It cost their friendship a little and they both did not talk for a week but luckily Poe talk things out and brought both of them together. Finn and Poe started to like Kylo as well they saw how in love he was with her and now they both are going to get married in a few months.

 

“I remember when we first met” Connix smiles to Poe. He could not help but laugh at that memory actually when they first meet was crazy.

 

Poe is a teacher for a flight academy for the college, he was considered one of the best pilots in town even the whole county. Connix just graduates from her current school and wants to become a teacher so she signs to the school to hopefully be a student teacher.

 

One afternoon after class was dismissed Poe decides to take a spin in one of the new planes the college got they called it X-Wings. As he was taking a little ride he notices a girl on the ground, Leia was giving Connix a tour of the college and Poe said it was love at first side.

 

He claims he has not seen a beautiful woman in his life before he could not keep his eyes from her and he, unfortunately, crash on a tree. It was a whole scene, everyone near the place freak out and were debating whether to call the ambulance or not. 

 

Once Poe got out people were surprised he crash a plane considering his title Leia then introduce Connix to him and from that day those two have been together for two years.

 

To this day they both still talk about how Poe crash a plane for her because he was distracted, his two best friends have met their soulmate in different ways and yet he met Rose by just ordering a Margarita and saving her from a tight situation.

 

The whole table began laughing again, Finn turns around to meet Rose’s brown eyes one last time before her shift ended and they both smile at each other.

 

Maybe their first meeting would be a story everyone will like to hear. 


	9. No Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is avoiding Finn, and he is going to the bottom of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sssssssoooooooo sorry this is late! I have been busy lately especially school and all you can tell because I haven't updated any of my fics I just hope you enjoy sorry if short

It has been three weeks since Finn and his friends went to the bar to talk about the past, he has been getting the routine to starting grading papers and giving out more assignments which result in many of his students groan and complain.

 

But he really does not mind he is a professor, after all, is basically his job, he can totally relate to them when it comes to assignments especially grading is the worse. His grading routine is normally him drinking coffee or an energy drink, staying up all night in the kitchen table with the lights on while his grandpa was asleep either his room or the sofa.

 

While Rose, on the other hand, doing projects and assignments are the worst, staying up all night is not fun at all especially when you work a late shift. In her minor and major classes, she has been getting more homework than what she normally got in high school, but this was a college where talking about is obvious you’ll get double the work than what you normally do. 

 

She has not really talked to Finn that often since the bar three weeks ago, she still greets him and they both just have simple conversations every now and then but Finn starts to get the feeling that Rose is avoiding him. Sure she is busy and he gets being busy but there was something strange about her too and it is his duty to help any of his students with any type of problem they might have.

 

Before class was dismissed he went over the assignment that needs to be completed after the bell ring he then quickly call out for Rose’s name before she left.

 

“Rose I need to talk to you” Finn wave his hand she turn around and began walking up to his desk and let out a heavy sight “What is it Mr. Windu,” she said in a normal voice somewhat nade Finn confused surely she has used his first name why not now? Every student was gone only him and her were the only ones in the room.

 

“Rose I know we are not supposed be well you know” he shutters “We both agree to become friends but honestly I have a feeling you're avoiding me is everything ok?” he asked as he rubs his neck from the nervousness.

 

Finn should not feel nervous he is talking to a student he has done this numerous times why is he nervous in front of her?

 

“I been busy never had the time to talk” Rose began saying but her voice did not sound like her usual positive and energetic voice. Finn cross his arms and looked at her she is not going to fool him, “Rose I get being busy, I know how school is busy college is difficult especially when you have a job but tell me the truth are you avoiding me?” 

 

Rose keep holding the strains of her backpack she then lowers her head and began biting her lip she then looks into his eyes. He is good Rose thought she knew she can’t lie to him, she can’t do that she never was a fan of lying she never really like to tell false info to anyone but when she did it was easy to tell them but with Finn it was different.

 

“Ok” she raise her hands and it falls on her legs “You got me, yes I am avoiding you” she snapped. Finn starts to blink so he was right she is avoiding him but he does not understand not long ago they seem like they could be friends but now she is pushing him back.

 

“Why? I’m not saying you should but is there a reason behind this?” Finn asked he just wanted an answer not a straight up one but at least something, Rose avoid making eye contact with him instead she looked down to the ground.

 

“I want to tell you, I really do but….. You may think I’m letting myself get defeated” she explains to him as her voice semi cracks she seems to be holding on tears she finally looked at him straight in the eye.

 

“If I tell you will think of me less??” she question him, Finn breath in and out  _ “No never I would never think of you less not even if you did something bad”  _ that is what he wanted to tell her but all that came out of his mouth was “No it won’t” but still in a soft voice he respond.

 

Rose look uncomfortable she looks straight at the door when she came up with a plan “Can we meet up sometime I think is better to tell you privately and not here” she vacillated. Finn then shake his head he also did not felt comfortable for some reason talking something privately in a school environment.

 

“I agree maybe on Saturday when we aren't busy maybe you will to get coffee” he asked as he rub his neck “Gosh why am I like this?” he asked himself. Rose nods her head “Yeah that would be nice” she smiled as she walks away without saying goodbye.

 

As she is walking in the hallways going to her next class she realizes how she did not even wave him goodbye, gosh she is a terrible person. She wanted to run to him and tell him everything but at the same time, she couldn’t not after her conversation with her sister.

 

_ “What are you thinking!” _

 

She can hear Paige voice across her mind she will tell him on Saturday no matter what her sister said she will never stop being friends with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the chapter, Kudos and comments are nice :)


End file.
